This invention relates to a luminescent light emitter of an ice cube shape, particularly to one emitting luminescent light on a table beside foods as a kind of decoration, increasing wonderful environment for persons taking a meal so as to arouse their curiosity and appetite.
First-rate restaurants generally decorate tables with fruit sculptures, ice sculptures, dry ice, etc, for augmenting worth feeling to dishes and environments. However, these stationary decorations no longer attract special attentions of customers, already becoming very common and trite.